Hans Gruber/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alec Trevelyan (by AnnhilationNation) Gruber: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Trevelyan: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png At a small bank in London, Hans Gruber, and four men had already muscled their way in, and are set up on the fourth floor of the building. The criminals are gathering millions in currency, as Gruber already has a casual escape planned out already. Outside, Trevelyan and four of his men are driving up, looking to put a huge dent in England's economy, as they hijacked a police truck. Gruber looked outside and saw the van, however, it was without lights on. "Hmm... a minor inconvience. Karl... get rid of them." Trevelyan gets out with an AK-74Su, as his other men come out, one with an RPK, the other with an RPG on his back, and holding a Browning BDM, and another one with an AK, as one guy stays in the van. The four begin to walk towards the bank, when all of a sudden, a rocket was fired, destroyign the van, and one of Trevelyan's men inside of it. file:blue.png (5-4) "Well, well... What an unplesant suprise..." Alec says, as Hans tells the man with the SMAW an order... "Hit it again. We'll deal with the survivors personally." Hans says, taking the H&K P7M13 Pistol, as two of his comrades weild H&K hk94 SMG's, as the other takes an M60, while they head downstairs. Alec weilds an AK-74Su, as does another comrade, while they are followed by a henchman with an RPK, while one stays back, with his Norinco RPG Type 69, and aimed out of the window where the rocket was fired. As soon as he sees a target, he fired a rocket, obliterating Gruber's henchman file:red.png (4-4) Without another rocket, he walked in with a Browning BDM, as they were about to enter the second floor. Heading downstairs from the top floor, and passing the third, as both factions meet in the offices of the second floor. In the middle of the area, Hans' group takes fire, as the RPK weilding member of the Janus syndicate hits one of Hans' henchmen with the hk94. file:red.png (3-4) A firefight quickly ensues, as Gruber's men retaliate with fire, as the other hk94 weilder managed to pump five rounds into the RPK henchman's chest, as the false terrorists retreat to the third floor. file:blue.png (3-3) Hans and his henchman with the M60 ran back, and started to set up, as the henchman tried to fire at their foes, however, he was ripped apart with Alec's AKS-74u. file:red.png (2-3) The other men started to run after them, when the M60 weilding henchman opened fire, killing off the henchman with the AK, as Alec and his other fighter are using the office desks for cover. file:blue.png (2-2) He kept firing, as Alec came up with a quick plan. He pulls out a small pistol, as the other henchman gets up, and started to fire a few rounds from his Browning BDM. As the M60 Weilder was about to fire at him, Alec Popped up and then fired a tranquilizer dart from the other pistol, as it hits the M60 weilder in the neck. Trevelyan then aimed down and pumped three rounds into their foe, and finished him off. file:red.png (1-2) Gruber then sees his comrade die, as he fired some shots from his pistol. He hits the henchman in the shoulder,, however, it is not a fatal blow, as he runs away to avoid fire from hsi enemies. Hans retreats past a hallway, as his opponents expect him to ambush with fire. Meanwhile, Hans turns the corner, and waits patiently, until the two of them get closer. Alec and the henchman creep through the hallway, make slow steps, as Hans pops out and slides a hockey puck, which explodes into a blinding light, and lets out a distracting ring. All that is heard next is three gunshots. When the flash clears, the henchman is seen dead, as Alec is down on one knee, clutching his stomach, as Hans says to him..."Sie machten die falsche Wahl" before shooting Alec in the cranium directly. file:blue.png file:blue.png (1-0) "Jetzt, zurück zum Geschäft in der Nähe" Hans said, before heading back up to grab the bonds and escape before the police come. Winner: Hans Gruber Expert's Opinion Gruber was victorious, due to the fact that he brought superior weapons, in comparison to just as effective combat training to Alec Trevelyan. Plus, with a lethal combination of the Hockey Puck Flashbang, which can incapictate multiple people, instead of only one with the tranquilizer gun, made a big difference. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Battle Subpage